


What we can do?

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Horror, M/M, Politics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 一场控诉与抵抗
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	What we can do?

**Author's Note:**

> 唯有不停写作才能自由。

基尔伯特脱下他的袜子，他今天穿得像个小男孩，吊带半筒袜与背带短裤，露出两条白花花的腿。大腿有点干瘦，但那并不影响，总之伊万在一旁看着，咽了口唾沫。

“你今天很好看。”他这么说，空气有些焦灼，或许是秋日开启的暖气，还没来得及喷水。他的视线就停留在对方腿上皮带给勒出的痕迹，在白得同墙一般的皮肤上分外明显。基尔伯特不常穿这套，很久没穿，上一次还是十多年前，衬衫都微微发黄。

“多谢夸奖。”基尔伯特没抬头看他，他还只脱了一边，另外一只仍挂在那里，掐了点肉出来，“你今天嘴真甜。”他又轻轻补充了一句，拍了拍自己身边的位置，示意伊万坐下来说话。

伊万舔了舔嘴唇，干裂了，继续滋养和润护，但那都不是很重要。眼前的邀请更为特别，基尔伯特晃着腿，一条脱了袜子，另一条没有。他把自己外套脱下，挂到门背后的衣帽架上，转过身来看基尔伯特已经一半在床上躺下，棉布床单揉出一声老人的叹息。

夜晚驱着它的四轮大车从遥远的地底来了。

但台灯负隅顽抗，摇摇晃晃驱赶着飞蛾。

剩一件毛衣与贴身的衬衣，毛衣上起球，伊万蹑手蹑脚过去，静电炸了他们俩一下。他把手放到基尔伯特身上，对方顺着他的意思挺了挺身体，晃动了几下。气氛刚刚好，伊万单手脱了碍事的毛衣，粘连着刚起的汗毛，再把衬衫纽扣解开两颗，下午的临时会议让他烦躁不堪。基尔伯特看向窗户，他们还没有把帘子拉上。

“不行。”他开口，用下巴指了指窗。

伊万疑惑地扭头，什么也没看到。

他晚上带基尔伯特出去吃饭了，谁也没说话，餐厅里只有室内管弦乐队演奏的声音。静悄悄的，在一片祥和中他们解决了一顿可贵的晚饭。

“做那事是不被允许的。”基尔伯特慢慢起身，平静地吐气。

“为什么？我们是在自己家里，随便什么事都可以。”伊万走过去拉窗帘，又回来坐下，那方面的兴致被突兀地打断了。

“实际上，前两天有一对夫妻就被邻居告到那里去了。”他轻描淡写，在说一件外国的事似的。

“又不会真怎么样，大概只是有点扰民，我们小声一点就可以。”伊万重新将手放到基尔伯特大腿上。皮肤上有一粒一粒的突起。

“被判了，反正不是什么好下场，要坐牢。”基尔伯特挑起一边眉毛，任由伊万的手胡乱捏。

伊万停下来，惊讶地张大嘴：

“不是吧？”

“真事，你可以去看报纸。噢报纸最近也出了点问题，我两天没收到新报纸了。”

“那你怎么知道这个消息的？”伊万换了个姿势，又觉得房中有点冷，重新把袖子从手肘处卷下来。

“有张剪报，匿名的，就扔在楼道口。”

“那不太可信，别随便看那些东西，很多都是谣言。”

“嗯。”基尔伯特听起来没什么感情，分辨不出是干脆还是犹豫。

晚上能听到敲钟，当当当十下，刚到十点，紫雾蒙蒙胧。除开那事还有很多可以做的，伊万想了想，总不能浪费这难得的休息日，平时两人都扑在永远做不完的工作上，商定好了周末绝不可以再把文件带回家里来。起码不能在这个房间里。

“我们可以看电影，录像带什么的。”伊万想到一个，提议出来。基尔伯特颔首，觉得这是一个不错的选择，伊万就下床翻开他珍藏碟片的抽屉，却发现里面空空如也。刚才他还兴高采烈呢，脸立刻沮丧地垮了下来。

“怎么了，你的碟呢？”

“上一次他们来就说要带回去研究，全都给借走了，现在都没还回来。我把这事儿给忘了。”伊万不死心，仍旧在废纸下面翻找，真的什么都没有，一点都不剩。他把抽屉合上，坐在地板上生闷气。

“可以理解。”基尔伯特安慰他，也坐到地毯上来了。

“这么说，你早就知道会发生什么？”

“倒也不是如此，但的确有点先兆。”

伊万有些发拗，执意说不过是个例而已，那些人只是借回去观摩，并没有其他用意和企图。基尔伯特看着他，眼神里头满满都是怜悯。伊万气鼓鼓地爬起来，脱了鞋袜，光脚踩在地板上。

“如果是这样的话！”他朝空中挥了挥拳头，“我要在此宣布——”

“嘘！”基尔伯特大声打断了他，手指放在唇上做出噤声的动作，“你干什么！”

“开个小型诗歌鉴赏会，我们很久没干这个了，那些过去的诗，我和你，可以诵读一晚上呢。”

“诗歌早就被禁止了。没有春天，夏天早就过去了，秋天应该利用所有的时间来拼命劳作。”

“那还有冬天呢，就是现在，我们可以同时拥抱暖气、酒精与伟大的俄罗斯诗人们。”

“还有德意志的。不过，总之诗歌都被禁读了，不少人——我不能说是谁，你自己揣摩就好——认为这个体裁磨灭人的精神、摧毁人的意志力。”

“这很离谱！”

“是的，但你得学会适应新生活。”

伊万沉默了很久，是很久，基尔伯特的眼皮都快要打起架了。

“那我们还可以读小说，阅读研讨会。”

“你知道现在哪些书是禁书吗？”

“不知道，文字不应该是自由的吗？”

“说的很好，文字与思想应该永远是自由的。但是他们篡改了文字，删减了词句，外语被不允许使用，总之早就变得支离破碎了。”

“音乐，还有音乐。”

“没有新的曲目，你听的那些刻录盘都是违禁品，我们得去地下室。”

“可我今天不想躲到地下室去……”伊万委屈地扁了扁嘴，基尔伯特拍拍他的肩膀。

“想开点，在地下室还可以跳会儿舞呢。”

“今天我们忘记地下室活动好吗？”兴奋已经从他的声音里消失，疲惫的沙哑填充在空间不大的小角落里。

“写作被禁止，语言被暴力征服，词语被篡改，没有音乐、诗歌与小说，身体时刻都必须裹得严严实实，还不可以做那事。这就是夜晚来临的时候，你会觉得无聊，但是习惯就好，有饭吃不挨饿就能活下去的。”

“可是人不是那样就能满足的，人需要精神活动，明明还没人来敲你的门把你带走，你就已经固步自封了。”伊万停顿了一会儿，“我要赞美今夜的月光！”

“月亮这个词因为怕有联想指代不能直接说。”

“那就明日的阳光！”

“明天下雨，接下去一个月都没有晴天。”

基尔伯特叹息着，他从腿开始把自己折叠起来，终于想起把另一只袜子脱了。手指缓慢摸索到皮带边缘，用了点力气往下扯着，胡乱又毫无章法，故意脱给伊万看。伊万又咽了口唾沫，夜晚驾着它的四轮大车而来，大地隆隆作响。

“当这一切都快要砸到头上的时候，我们还能捂住双耳捂紧双眼，装作无事发生吗？”基尔伯特背带裤一边的带子松开滑下，似是一种巧妙的邀请。

“我们现在还能做什么？”伊万避开对方投来的灼灼视线，泄气地发问。

“睡觉。”基尔伯特轻快地笑起来，是今天晚上的第一个笑声，清脆又嘹亮，划破了蒙昧的夜，“但我觉得你肯定并不想睡觉，现在才刚刚十点，我们差点吵起来。现在去关灯，赶紧的。”

伊万几乎在他发出指令的同时就起身扑向了台灯开关，心脏咚咚直跳，浑身又燥热起来。干裂开来的嘴唇往外渗血，丝丝血水被舌尖卷回肚中，他知道接下去要发生什么。没有地下室，没有他们偷偷藏的那些刻录唱片，他们就在最危险的一楼卧室。邻居随时可能会揭发他们，也可能不会，或许正趴在墙角偷听这屋中的一切。监视无处不在。

他在黑暗中适应了几秒，基尔伯特平缓的呼吸在他身后轻微起伏着。让伊万安心不少。门窗都锁好了，窗帘也拉得死死的，却仍能听见夜风的响动。与一场冰冷的夜雨。就算如此，居然还有没飞走去过冬的一只夜莺在雨中嘹亮地放声高歌。

“伊万，到这儿来。”基尔伯特呼唤他，盖过了小鸟的歌声，他的声音在他触手可及的地方。

伊万在黑夜里走向同伴，穿过丛丛生长出来的高草，秃了毛的地毯割得他脚底板疼。基尔伯特牵住了他，牢牢抓在手心里，他在无光的暗室里只能够看清他。背带仍旧垂下一边，洗得发黄的衬衣松松垮垮，一大半从腰间散了出来。

“我们现在来做那事吧。”基尔伯特尾音微微上扬，兴奋又迫不及待，眼睛晶亮亮，刚刚那场谈话就好像不存在，而他也只是看了一张布满了谣言的剪报。

谁都知道要在此时互相支撑才能摸索着走过迷雾四起的道路，高墙围起的环形监视轻而易举就融入社会。凌晨三点，他今早突然从睡眠之中惊醒，望向永远不能于夜晚拉开的窗帘，街角摇头晃脑的探照灯将天空照得亮如白昼，早就错乱了时间。

但在这黑暗之中，伊万还是将他的手置于基尔伯特露出在衣服外的腹部皮肤之上。


End file.
